


Порочный шёпот

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Gen, Mysticism, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: В книгах Повелителей времени Дитя вне времени никогда не упоминалось. Тем не менее, в основе их истории есть одно существо, которому отчасти было приписано их создание, наряду с Рассилоном и Омегой. Его имя утеряно, но есть одно прозвище, которое все слышали раньше: Другой.И всё же Доктор задаётся вопросом: какая из историй истинна.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF All Space 2021 - Спецквест (божественное)





	Порочный шёпот

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tainted whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500487) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> POV неизвестного Повелителя времени, правдивого... или нет

Ты не Повелитель Времени, Доктор. И ты никогда не был ребёнком. Нет, ты всегда был кем-то... Другим. Существом из-за пределов нашей вселенной – возможно, даже из-за пределов нашего времени.

Ты явился нам ребёнком с блестящими способностями, предметом для изучения... Но ты в самом деле считаешь, что мы не пытались изучить больше, чем только лишь твои бесконечные навыки? Мы всегда были экстрасенсами. Это та единственная способность, которая исходила не от тебя – разве ты не задавался вопросом, почему всегда был таким паршивым ясновидящим, если научил нас этому?

  
Нет. Мы были ясновидящими, а ты... Ты был ребёнком. Было легко забраться в твою голову. Мы просто хотели убедиться, понимаешь? Что мы не станем заложниками. Что ты сделаешь свою часть работы. По просьбе твоей матери мы позволили тебе остаться; очистить твой разум и жить среди нас...

  
О, если бы мы не нашли больше. Это существо, бессмертное и неживое, в твоём сознании. Ты – и в то же время, – нет. Существо, которое не было ребёнком, существо, которое даже не рождалось и не умирало, существо, которое не жило. Существо настолько Другое, что ему не было имени, кроме необъятности.

  
Это существо... Я думаю, ты знаешь, о чём я говорю, не так ли? Шёпот, голод, который жил в тебе всё это время. Пустота и желание внутри тебя. Знания, которых у тебя не должно быть. Другой, который стал началом всем нам. Мы никогда не скрывали свою историю, Доктор. Мы просто никогда не рассказывали об этом полностью.

  
Рассилон, Омега, Другой. Председательствующий президент нашего сообщества, учёный, который дал нам жизнь, и... Ты.

  
В твоём разуме мы увидели столько всего. Так много возможностей. Это Рассилон нашёл для нас наш Неистовый Разлом, но его искали только благодаря тебе. В твоём разуме мы видели вечность, всё время и пространство, и то, как подогнать её под наши интересы. И мы увидели, как добраться туда самостоятельно; твоё создание предупредило нас, что это рискованно, но это стоит всех жертв.

Взгляд на всё, что было и может когда-либо быть, и мы достигнем понимания, намного превосходящего наши самые смелые мечты. Всё время, пространство и даже вселенные открылись нашим глазам. Из-за существа, которое путешествует по измерениям с самого начала в поисках чего-то, что могло бы его удержать.

  
И это существо – ты.

  
Ты не попал из своей вселенной в нашу. Это не мы решали стирать тебя снова и снова.

  
Это было оно, это был ты, подавленный изнутри. Ищущий во всём существующем, идущий прямо нам в руки и видящий в нас возможность, испытание. Ты нашёл нас случайно, но не оставил нас по собственному желанию. Ты позволил нам всё, что мы сделали с тобой, всё, что мы узнали от тебя, и ты наблюдал. Божество, интересующееся своими творениями.

  
Ты называешь нас жестокими, Доктор, но мы такие, какими ты нас создал. И с тем, чему ты нас научил. Мы стёрли тебя только потому, что Оно шепнуло нам, рассказав – как, попросив у нас эту небольшую плату. В конце концов, Ему было так скучно, неживому, но бессмертному. Оно хотело увидеть, в чём смысл всего. В чём смысл жизни. На что способны его творения.

  
И Оно хотело увидеть изнутри.

  
Итак, мы стирали тебя, и делали это снова и снова, когда Оно снова начинало просыпаться.

  
И теперь некому делать это за тебя, больше нет.

  
Как ты думаешь, что произойдёт, когда Оно проснётся? Ты в самом деле считаешь, что Доктор останется существовать? Или думаешь, что Другой поглотит тебя, будучи неспособным надолго подавляться?

  
О... Это будет прекрасное зрелище.

  
Очень жаль, что мы не сможем этого увидеть. Увидеть Его снова. Но, может быть... Оно пожалеет свои первые творения. Возможно, Оно даст нам другую жизнь. Ещё один шанс.

  
Кто знает? Ты всегда был так сострадателен, не так ли, Доктор?


End file.
